


Little White Church

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Los Angeles, Marriage, Rachel Green - Freeform, Ross geller - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Text Messages, Tumblr, friends - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Sherlock and John go to Los Angeles, trying to take a break from their busy lives. Something went wrong, and the next morning they wake up with a terrible hangover and apparently married.





	1. Do not scream to little kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is 100% inspired on a Friend’s chapter ”The one in Las Vegas part 2”

 

John was trying to sleep, he had a bad day at work and he was really really tired. The only sound that he could hear while he was attempting to rest was the ’tic toc’ of the bedroom’s clock. When he finally fell asleep he felt something getting into his bed, something very large and heavy. He screamed with the top of his lungs while he was trying to reach the little lamp at the side of his bed.

-”Hey, is just me”- Sherlock murmured -”And why the hell are you in my bed!?”- a very pissed off (and scared) John asked -”Well, an idea came to my mind”- [God, please tell me is not what I think] John thought-”What idea?”- he asked again -” We have to travel!”- Sherlock exclaimed, with a very proud smile [Ok, it wasn't what I thought. Well, someone getting into other person’s bed can be very compromising] he thought to himself again -”travel? Where?”- the man questioned again -”Los Angeles! ”- Sherlock said -”Los Angeles? God, have you gone mad!?”- he said with a sarcastic giggle-” No, I know that you are having such a horrible time at work; and I don't have work for now, for some reason London is very very peaceful, is just awful”- the detective complained -”You are the only person that I know who can say that”- John added -” I got the tickets, I bought them this morning”-Added Sherlock, he looked very excited about it, which is weird -” You look happy”- Declared John -” Do I? Doesn't matter, we are supposed to be at the airport tomorrow at 2:00 o'clock”- he continued -”What? Sherlock, you know I have work, I have to be at the hospital tomorrow-”-

-”You have nothing important tomorrow, I already called your work”- he interrupted -” Ok...tomorrow I'll do the luggage, how many days are we going to stay?”- watson asked -”Two”- answered the detective

*********************

-I can't believe we are doing this”- Declared Jonn But Sherlock didn't answer, he was really concentrated in his phone -” What at you looking at?”- John asked, trying to look at Sherlock's phone -” I founded this app, quite interesting, is called Tumblr but is not the big deal”- He answered, his eyes were still looking at the phone -”And what have you found on it? You look very interested in it”- John asked again, we were trying to sneak and look at Sherlock's phone but he didn't let him -” Some things, they publish things about us but you wouldn't like it, come, our flight is the next one”- He turned off his phone, picked up his things and got into the plane, and John did the same and followed him.

**************************

Sherlock was rubbing his hands with nervousness -”Afraid of fly?”- said, John trying to chat so Sherlock can calm down a bit -” What? No, is just that kid”-Sherlock answered -” Kid? What kid? The one who is in from of us looking at you as you were a madman?”- in fact, there was a little kid on the front seat who was looking at Sherlock with a very curious gaze -” No, not that one, the one who is behind me, he hasn't stopped kicking the seat since the fly started, is driving me crazy, but you said that screaming to little kids wasn't good, so I can handle it”- declared Sherlock.

The flight continued normally, Sherlock put his airphones on, he was really trying to sleep, and John was very proud that he was trying to not make a scene because of the kid, John obviously tried to talk to the mother and the mother tried to tell the kid to stop but that one was a little brat, so he didn't stop until they get to Los Angeles.


	2. Romantic getaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can a night change everything?

They arrived at the airport-” Such a beautiful city! I mean look!”- John’s voice sounded like a very young boy on Christmas or like Sherlock on a triple homicide case -”Watson? John Watson?”- someone was calling from the remoteness -”It's me! Mike Stanford!”- the voice continued -”Oh, Mike! Hi! what brings you here? And who is this lovely woman?”-Mentioned, John, while Sherlock was rolling his eyes with his airphones on -”She is Stacie, she is my fiancée and we are having a romantic getaway”- Mike boasted -”And what brings you here too? Are you having one too?”- inquired Mike -”No no no no, we are just...traveling, like dudes, that's all.”- John Blushed while he was trying to explain, Mike gave them a suspicious gaze and said-”Anyway guys, I gotta go but I hope you have a precious time”- Mike winked and he got into a cab.

************************************

-”WHY YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?”- John yelled -” I WASN'T listening, I've told you that already ”- Sherlock responded -” And why does everyone have to think we are a gay couple!? Even that app where you were in, I checked while you fell asleep ”- John fumed -”Maybe... we are”- Sherlock whispered -”What? What did you just say?”- John roared but before Sherlock can say anything a someone called at John’s phone -”Hello?”- John answered changing radically the tone of his voice -”Oh, Hi John, I don't want to be a pain in the ass but are you still on the airport?”- Mike asked -”Hemm, yes, we are still here, why?”- John affirmed -”Well, Stacie and I are hosting a very good hotel and I wanted to send you the address, would you like that?”- Mike inquired -”Yeah, actually that would be great, thank you.”- he thanked. Nobody talked until they arrived at the hotel.

*************************

-”So, this is a hotel with a...casino?”- Sherlock mentioned -”Great Deduction, Holmes”- John said sarcastically -” Are you still mad?”- Sherlock questioned with a weird submissive voice but John decided that he didn't want to answer his question. John went to the reception and asked for a room, Sherlock was looking at him from behind like a little puppy -”Let’s go, Sherlock”- John commanded; in some way, Sherlock liked that voice but if he says that to John he wouldn't know how he'll react -” John...”- Sherlock murmured but he didn't receive answer -”John, I'm sorry, is that I just don't see the need to correct that.-” John got into the room but Sherlock realised that John was giggling. So when he also came into the room John couldn't help himself and he laughed In a very loud volume -”What?”- Sherlock asked but John didn't answer back he kept laughing. actually, he was making fun of him, like an instinct, Sherlock decided to go to the bathroom and check his face. -”JOHN WATSON”- Sherlock muttered-”WHY!?”- He cried -”I'm sorry but I had a pen and you felt asleep in the cab, also I was angry with you, so I couldn't resist”- John laughed out-” Are you serious? A moustache? I look like Vicente Fernandez!”- Sherlock yelled -”No you don't, look try to wash it out ”- John suggested -” I TRIED and it doesn't wash out”- Sherlock added-” Ok, look, I'll call the company to see how we can remove it from your face”- while John was talking he kept giggling.

***********************************

John called and he began to talk by phone:

-” Hello?”-

-”Yeah, look, I drew on my friend’s face a moustache and a Beard ”-

-”Aha”-

-”ok...”-

-”Yeah, I know ”-

-”Ok, ok, thank you”-

-”what did they say?”- Sherlock asked he looked very worried -”They said that it was a good joke”- John answered laughing but Sherlock had a gaze of disappointment -”Ok, ok. They said it won't wash out, is a permanent marked”- John added-” Oh really!? I didn't fucking NOTICE”- Sherlock yelled again-” Ok, stop screaming. We are in Las Vegas, there are a lot of freaks out there, come, let's go to the casino, would you like that?”- John tried to suggest -”No! I can't get out looking like this! I look like Groucho Marx!”- Sherlock was about to cry-” Ok, we can have our own casino here!”- John stood up from the bed and he looked for a casino cards -”Do you know how to play blackjack?”- John asked while he was spoiling the cards-” Yes of course I know. I need a drink, do you want one?”- Sherlock got close to the room’s mini fridge -”Those ones are really expensive”- But before John can continue Sherlock looked at him, he obviously owed a few drinks-” And I'll obviously pay for them, come let's play ”- John added. The room ended looking like a real mess, there were cards everywhere and the both of them were really drunk, at some point, John’s face got the whiskers and nose of a cat drawn on his face. It really was a bad idea, but they, both drunk, decided to go out of the room.

*********************************

The next day, John woke up, he had a terrible hangover, everything hurts -”I’m old for this”- but before he finished talking he noticed Sherlock’s curls on the other pillow, right next to him. Both of them jumped out of the bed at John’s scream. What the hell happened last night?


	3. White little chapel...actually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if he is the one?

 

 

What the hell happened last night?!

They were making the same questions to themselves

-”John...”-

-”Sherlock...”-

The words were flying on the air, neither of them knew what to do. John was totally red and the hands of Sherlock started trembling, they were on Shock. No of them could say anything. for good luck of both of them, someone called at John’s phone, it was Mike.

-”H...Hi”-

-”Yeah, everything is okay”-

-”mmh”-

-”ok”-

-”Great, cool, yes.”-

-”Thanks, see you there.”-

-”It was Mike, he wants us to take breakfast with them. A gentle gesture from his fiancée”- Sherlock looked at him, without saying a word-” Sherlock...”- John asked again -”We should leave this behind and continue”- Sherlock said with determination -” Yes, you are right, nothing of this happened ”- John agreed

-”yes”-

-”yes”-

They made a deal. No one will talk about this, never.

***************************

After they rubbed hard enough Their faces to get the ink out of them, they were with Mike and Stacie

-”And?”- Mike asked -”And?”- Sherlock replied -”Are you two going to have a honeymoon?”- Stacie asked -”Very funny”- John answered -”No, we are serious”- Mike said with a little smile -”We saw you getting married yesterday” - Stacie continued -” Sorry?”- Sherlock had been never so confused in his entire life -”We were going to get married yesterday, so, we went to this little chapel called ’little white Church’ and we saw you, John, you were kissing Sherlock’s neck and you Sherlock were yelling at the receptionist asking why the place was called ’Little White Church’ instead of ’little white Chapel’. The most lovely thing was moments after you get out of the chapel, John had to shut your mouth with a Kiss; God he looked like he wanted to do that ages ago!”- Mike and Stacie started laughing at her’s words -”Ok, that is not...oh, my god. OH MY GOD SHERLOCK WE ARE MARRIED”- the memories came to them at the same time as lightning. Their faces were catatonic -”Ex...excuse me for a second”- Sherlock had some difficulties to stand up, maybe it was the hangover or maybe it was the fact that he was married.

He felt John’s hand on his shoulder -”We can solve this when we get back to London, ok?”- Sherlock’s shoulders were tensioned, he was really in shock.

**********************************

The day arrived, the came back to London, there was this weird tension between them.

-”Sherlock, are you okay?”-

-“...”-

-“Sherlock?”-

-“...”-

-“William?”-

-“Yes?”- Sherlock answered like a robot.

-“Where were you?”- John asked-”Nowhere”- Sherlock replied -“we have to cancel the marriage, I know where and I know how”- Sherlock’s gaze was somewhere on the remoteness, he looked lost, like distracted from everything -”Have you done it before?”- Sherlock asked-”Not exactly ”- John explained. he felt something weird about Sherlock’s behaviour.like he was incredibly uncomfortable with all the problem. And that was weird, Sherlock had never felt uncomfortable about nothing.

***********************************

They landed on English territory, sweet, sweet home but it was different and they knew why.

None of both of them wanted to talk about it. John was trying to make eye contact but Sherlock started receiving text messages -”John...I need to attend some things, can I leave you the...marriage thing?”- He was talking while he texted, it was important apparently -”Yeah, sure, give me your luggage”- John took Sherlock’s bag -”Is not a problem right?”- Said, Sherlock, while he was trying to take a cab -” Not at all, I'm going to the flat and then I'll take care of...the situation.”- John was very inconspicuous and that was a quality of him that Sherlock really loved.

The detective took a cab she left the scenario. John was confused about what he was going to do next.

*****************************

John’s mind was killing him

[what if I don't find anyone like him?]

[what if he is my soulmate?]

[He is the one, I don't want to screw it up]

[I already made an appointment with the lawyer but I don't think he will call again ]

[I think I should hide it from him]

[No, is a stupidity ]

[But what Stacie said...]

-”agh!”- John roared -”Fuck it, no, I have to cancel it”- John yelled again

[Don't be an asshole John, YOU ARE IN LOVE]

John was looking at the window and having a fight with his mind

-”In love? He is my best friend!”-

[Remember what Stacie said? You looked like if you wanted to kiss him a long time ago]

-”We were drunk...”-

[He feels the same, you idiot! And we know it, that's why he never corrects people when he says that we are a couple]

-”No, is Sherlock, he just doesn't see the need...”-

[The need of what? Come on! you are so in love with him! Every time you hug him, you smell him, and he smells you. why you have to hide it!?]

-”I'm not hiding anything, I'm not-”-

-”You are not what John?”- Sherlock came into the flat, he had no idea how much he listened -” Oh, Sherlock, I...was thinking on random stuff, I have to go to the hospital, see you later”- John got almost running out of the flat, how much Sherlock heard? He didn't want to know.

 


	4. He is the one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens.

John Tried to forget about all the problem, it has been days since they arrived in London and every time he receives a text message from Sherlock, his heart goes crazy. Apparently, John Watson fell in love.

When he got out from the operating theatre he received a text from Sherlock, his heart began to flutter.

^we need to talk. -S.H.^

[Shit] John thought, maybe he will confess that he feels the same as John?

^The lawyer called again, asking for you -S.H.^

[Oh, Not now] John started to panic.

^Come home, I’ll be out until 8 so you might wait for me a bit -S.H.^

^Ok. -J.W.^

John put the phone in his pocket, trying to not think about it, trying to not think about Sherlock Holmes.

***********************************

He was already at home, it was almost 8 and he was driving himself crazy, he was walking around the flat,

worrying about hiding his nervousness, he started playing with his hands and biting his nails.

-”John”- his deep voice resonated all the room, John he jumped a bit at hear him

-”Do you have something to explain?”- Sherlock continued-” About?”- John tried to occult that he was so nervous that parts he didn't know were sweating. -”Oh”- he answered with a trembling voice -”About that...”-

-”Yes, about that”- Sherlock’s voice was a lot more aggressive -”I was going to...”- John tried to explain it -”You were going to what? Hide it from me?! That's what you were going to do? I can't be married to my best friend or any person in particular and with more coherence if I don't know about it!”- Sherlock wasn't yelling but there was this something in his voice that made him serious.

-”I am sorry”-

-”Is not enough being sorry, John, we have to cancel it”-

-”Yes, I know, but was afraid”-

-”Afraid of what?”-

-”the way Stacie described everything...”-

-”John...”-

-”I was afraid that you were the one”- John murmured -”The one?”- Sherlock knew exactly what he meant but he wanted to hear it from his lips -”I was afraid of losing you, afraid of the screw if up, because maybe...”- John stop talking -”Maybe what?”- both of them stood quietly for a while after that question -”Maybe...”- John was stuttering

-”Maybe I fell in love ”-

-”of me?”-

-”I know it sounds ridiculous but...”- Sherlock walked straight to him, with a hand in his neck and the other in his back, he kissed him, it was a very long kiss

-”Just shut up”- Sherlock murmured.

~•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ”serious” history and I hope is not really shitty as I think.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is 100% inspired on a Friend’s chapter ”The one in Las Vegas part 2”


End file.
